Sollux x Reader - Thunderstorms
by JayEssKay
Summary: Sollux Captor's hive has recently burnt down and he's decided to stay with you. Just one tiny problem, he's lost. /oh my god, I'm sorry, I can't summarize to save my life :o(


Sollux groaned, he had been walking for _hours_ and could still see no sign of your 'house'. His hive had recently burned to the ground and you had been the only option at the moment. Eridan had offered Sollux stay at his hive but that was quickly rejected seeing as one, Sollux would probably drown even trying to get to fishdick's hive and two, Sollux would much rather drown than stay in the same house as Eridan Ampora for more than an hour.  
Sollux trudged on, trying to keep a positive attitude like you had always told him but it just wasn't working. He hadn't really been watching where he was going, seeing as he was just trudging around in the middle of nowhere, he had kind of lost any hope of finding your 'house' as you called it, when he bumped into just the person he had been looking for;_ _. She looked very surprised and... flustered? "Oh, I'm so sorry Sollux! Are you okay? I should have been watching where I was going, stupid! I was worried you wouldn't be able to find my house so I came out here to look for you, I hoped you hadn't gotten lost on your way." _ apologized, seeming agitated at her own stupidity of leaving you to find her home. Her words soon became a string of mumbles and vowels as she began to lose any sense in her sentences. Sollux stepped in knowing that once you started you never got stopped, " Woah, calm down _, it'th fine. I did get lotht but now you've found me, tho everything ith good now! Okay?" Sollux said trying desperately to calm you down. His lisp showing through as it normally did. Your mumbles began to get quieter and quieter as Sollux shooshed you caringly. Once you had stopped flipping out, you smiled at him and he smiled back showing his pointed teeth.  
"Tho, _, where ith thith amazing 'houthe' of yourth? I just can't theem to find it." Sollux asked, all anger from not being able to find your hive before vanishing, knowing he had finally found you. You laughed a little, grinning, "This way Sol!" you hummed as you grasped his arm and pulled him in the direction of your home. He stumbled a little at first but soon caught up so, sadly, you let go of his arm. You always had had a bit of a 'flushcrush', as many trolls called it, on the lisping hacker, but you never tried to show it. Last time you checked he was with Feferi Peixes, and there was no way with your looks and low self esteem could you outstage her. Though the 'last time' you checked was maybe a few couple months ago, so you weren't really sure, you just assumed since they looked so happy together...  
You brushed those thoughts away as you reached the hiding place of your home. The entrance was covered in brush and leaves so it was no real surprise that Sollux didn't find it. You pushed the brush away and opened the door, waving a hand in front of Sollux as if to say, 'After you...' and he stepped in, looking around with a smile on his face. You had a nice little living area, with a large Television, a couch, a coffee table, paintings scattered around the walls, and a number of consoles surrounding the outlet next to the TV. There was also a hallway leading out of the room but Sollux knew better than to snoop while you were around. Plus you'd probably just end up showing him later anyways. You walked over after proceeding to cover the entrance with brush and lock the door and plopped yourself down on the couch, stretching out your sore body; you had been having back pains recently, "Well, this is home!" you sighed happily as you heard a few of the bones in your back pop pleasurably. You noticed Sollux eyeing the gaming consoles next to the TV and chuckled. He noticed and laughed lightly, "Do you think we could play right now?" he asked hopefully as he plopped down closely to you on the couch, resting his tired feet on the coffee table.  
And for the next few hours or so, you and him spent the time playing the different selection of games you had. Which proceeded to be him constantly beating you, which you were fine with, it made your heart happy to see that triumphant grin on his grey face. You had been staring at him for a few moments now and unknown to you he had been watching you stare at him. When you finally noticed, you turned away, face turning quite red. But what surprised you the most were the splotches of yellow covering his face. You brushed it off as a possible trick of the light, of course since he's_ with Fef_ there was no way that he would _ever_,_** possibly**_ like you right? **Right**?! Your mind began to run around in circles at the possibilities until Sollux snapped two grey fingers in front of your face as he had noticed your eyes spinning around and around for a minute now. "Hey, _, are you alright? You look like you're going to faint, maybe you should lie down or thomething." Sollux asked worriedly. You blushed evermore at his concerned face and started sputtering hopelessly, "N-no! I'm completely fine! No need to worry about me, Sollux! If anything maybe you should lay down, your face seems pretty yellow. Do you have a fever, I'll get you some ice if you do!" you started trying to change the subject however once you mentioned his yellow face it immediately went an even darker shade of mustard yellow than before. "Oh no, you look even worse! I'll get you some ice okay!" you gasped worriedly and rushed into the kitchen to grab the ice, leaving Sollux sitting on the couch, still a bit yellow in the face.  
You opened the freezer, almost completely forgetting your earlier embarrassment and began to rustle through the piles of frozen food. You finally pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in a thin hand towel, rushing back into the living room, Sollux still staring off into the way you left for the kitchen and still a tiny bit yellow in the face. It had been dying down but the minute you returned it seemed to flare up a bit and Sollux looked away, pouting. You sat down next to him and put a smooth, pale hand to his forehead and proceeded to apply the ice pack, grabbing one of his hands to place on the pack, so it wouldn't fall down. He held the ice to his face until he began to cool down, and he tried to smile at you, proudly, like he usually does but it just ended up causing him to look as if he was in pain. You frowned at him sadly, "Aw, I hope you're okay. It would be terrible, were you to get sick on the day you moved in." _ said depressed at the fact that Sollux might be sick. Sollux seemed like he was trying to come up with something to make you feel better, "Hey, it'th okay _, I'm completely fine! Thee?" he succeeded in smiling as he tried desperately to remove the yellow blotching from his face. Slightly succeeding in this task he smiled triumphantly once again and you smiled at him. "Oh thank goodness, I was really worried; tell me if you feel any sick later okay? I'll try and fix it!" you ordered happily. You were very glad he wasn't sick.  
After a hour or so more of just constant gaming, you began to set up dinner. It was nearing seven and you wanted to make sure to be in bed by ten at the latest. There were normally thunderstorms any time later than that. And not many people knew but sometimes you were just terrified of thunder. You didn't know why, maybe just the loudness or slight fear of them as a child. Either way, they made you slightly terrified.  
You set out two china plates, forks, knives, spoons, cups, what you normally put out every night except an extra of everything for Sollux. Then you got straight to work on dinner, you were making spaghetti and toast, with honey for Sol, and had just finished when Sollux walked in. He sniffed the air and licked his lips, "That thmellth deliciouth, _." he stated smiling. You smiled happily at him, you were glad he wanted it, otherwise you would have had to make those frozen chicken nuggets in the fridge... They were okay, but spaghetti sounded much better for Sollux's first night here. "Thank you, Sollux." you thanked him joyfully. He smiled to say 'Your welcome.' and just kind of lingered around until you had finished making dinner since he wasn't exactly the 'master chef'. You put the spaghetti on the table and the toast next to it and then sat down at your chair, patting the chair next to you for Sollux to sit at.  
You two awkwardly ate dinner in silence, you finished your plate early and just decided to watch Sollux eat his. It was quite amusing because for some reason he was having trouble using the fork, and then you realized, that was a broken spork. The prongs had been slightly bent, you didn't know why you hadn't thrown it away earlier, but it sure was amusing watching him try to use the broken utensil. He finally had finished both his toast and spaghetti when you noticed the time on the wall clock, it was nine forty-five. Your smug grin turned into a scared frown as you realized you had fifteen minutes to wash the dishes, show Sollux to bed, and go to sleep before the possibility of a thunderstorm. You stole Sollux's plate right from under him, grabbed your's and began to clean. It took you about ten minutes to finish and you still had to rush Sollux to his room. You grabbed his arm carefully and dragged him to a spare room you saved for guests and laid him down, pulling up the covers for him and whispered, "Goodnight Sol." before nearly slamming the door and rushing to your room. You felt kinda bad for just deserting him in his room without a proper good night but once you were under your covers you tried to forget all about it.  
But just your luck, you heard a large boom from outside and the wind outdoors picked up. This storm proceeded to be one of the worst ones you had seen all month and it was literally scaring you out of your wits, you couldn't think straight other than the fact that the house was shaking and you were very scared. You curled up in your blankets and tried to shoo your fear away but fear just wouldn't have it. So you gathered all your strength and willpower and ran out your bedroom and down the hall to the spare room Sollux was sleeping in. You nearly broke down the door in your panic to get to another being for safety. Well when you burst through the door nearly at tears you nearly scared Sollux out of his skin, not only was this storm jittering him as well but you had almost literally broke the door in to get to him.  
"Sollux-could-I-please-sleep-in-here-with-you-I-am -utterly-terrified-of-thunderstorms. Please." you half begged half demanded from the blue and red eyed troll. Before even waiting for him to answered you rushed over to his bed and crawled in, shivering terribly. You wiggled your way up the bed until you were right at his neck and you latched onto his arm, petrified of the storm so much that you had forgotten all your modesty. You curled around him until their was no possible way of escape and nuzzled your face into the crook in his neck. You and him laid there for about an hour before the storm died down a little, Sol had wrapped his arms around you and you snuggled him, face still in his neck. Sollux thanked you silently for this as for you to not see his mustard colored face.  
Before you fell completely asleep you whispered to Sollux, "Goodnight Sollux Captor, I love you..." and then you drifted off, though sadly you couldn't stay awake long enough to hear Sollux answer, "I love you too my little bumble bee..." as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
